


黄昏挽歌

by VirgilShark



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, VN
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilShark/pseuds/VirgilShark
Summary: 给鲨狗（？？）补档的19年ABO设定VN文，虽然没写完不过可以当它写完了，因为不打算继续了 *完全没有弃坑的不好意思引用LOF前注：魔界生活。ABO元素。双子纯恶魔，崽妈是人类。简单写着玩，看得开心再好不过了。
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VN - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“你的血就是我们的。”

血，这点至关重要，在这里传承象征纯洁、珍贵的意义，只有获得尊重才配拥有名字。Nero获得了预言，他将从深渊刀下逢生，而他的父亲……他想起女巫的脸：没人能预言王座。如果儿子不是父亲的延续，那是什么呢？

实际上Nero并不清楚自己迟迟未来的分化是否因为那一半截然不同的血液，Vergil很少谈及这敏感话题，他们甚至很少交流除了作为储君学习之外的事情。而Dante——对天发誓的叔叔一再表示除了知道他们三人确实血脉相连外，他大概才是最不知所云的那个，对于Vergil有个亲生儿子这件事足以叫他大惊小怪很久了。

“啪！”

Nero搓着手背再次捡起落地的木剑，皮肤上还留着轻微的刺痛感，方才清脆的失败声像是一场幻梦，除了空无一物的掌心外竟找不出其他梦醒的真切感。

“防守太慢了，如果有力场系的家伙在场你掉的就不止是武器了。”

Dante将魔剑扛到肩头转了转脖子，虽然他更愿意享受和魅魔们空中嬉戏的乐趣，但显然侄子的教育部分他也不舍得随便缺失，尤其是抛开枯燥书本令人血脉偾张的战斗指导，“有时候进攻是为了欺诈对方自乱脚步，要比单纯的想让其受伤更有效，有力场的恶魔们通常对自己的小罩子很有信心，虽然那确实值得得意，不过分心的话就可能还不如树叶当盾牌来的结实。”他刷的挥下大剑，迅速刺出一击虚影，停顿片刻抽出了剑刃，空中漂浮的半透明泡沫罩应声破碎，变成一块块无色玻璃渣滚落地面。

“学会运用速度，有时候不是越快越好。”

Nero后悔不迭向后退了两步，他被富有节奏的剑风逼出了防守范围，某种意义上来讲他的架势可能还不如刚才那个华而不实的泡沫罩来得牢固。

“大意咯，小子。”

Dante将剑尖点在青年胸口，对方懊悔地拍开大剑：“够了，你总是喜欢耍小把戏，我们得堂堂正正来一场。”

“放松点伙计，耍诡计的家伙活得比谁都久，堂堂正正仅限于漂亮礼堂里围满穿礼服观众们的表演秀，只有不会死的规则下光明正大才符合胜利标准。”

“……抱歉。”Nero深吸一口气，Dante从来不在他反驳或者质疑时生气，但他习惯了下意识抵抗年长者，这仿佛成了他与亲人唯一的相处模式，大部分情况下他会很快后悔对笑脸相迎的叔叔恶语相向，但只要重新看到Vergil的脸那些礼貌和愧疚就烟消云散了，他在用自己都无法察觉到的激进方式博取着父亲的关注，即便他自己每一次都拒绝承认。

Nero握紧剑重新摆好姿势，先一步迈出左脚，Dante比他更快以重心为点快速绕开了突进而来的木剑，Nero向下格挡住了进攻，一转身就看到重振旗鼓的魔剑沿着腰侧袭来，他慌忙向旁边一闪，反手挑起木剑向上一送，剑尖直指Dante的脖子，在距离咽喉只有厘米之差的距离停了下来。

“是我赢了。”Nero喘着气，眼睛闪着细碎的光彩。

“恭喜你——虽然我很想这么说。”Dante狡黠一笑。

Nero低头一瞧，才发现Dante的枪口顶着他的小腹，因为肾上激素带来的后遗症他完全没能发现有武器近身。

“啧……你犯规！”

“你猜怎么得？我们算同归于尽？”Dante哈哈大笑起来：“但我得承认，你学的很快，一旦有机会就能做到更好。”

“你朝我冲过来的样子真吓人，我要是告诉Vergil他会不会禁止你吃甜食？”Nero努努嘴，他还没能习惯叔叔花样繁多的招式，和Vergil不一样，Dante似乎什么都能拿来当武器，也不在乎是否足够精通，对他而言能用得上的玩意永远比只有一种的选择更得心应手。

“哦天啊，才几天你就学会威胁我了？老实说我被吓到了，这样如何——”Dante收起魔剑一把勾住Nero的脖子凑近了像食草动物那般毫无防备地蹭了蹭青年的脸颊：“我的草莓圣代，分你一半……不不，三分之一，别告诉你老爸，如何？”

年长者不修边幅的胡渣刮在薄皮上有着阵阵刺痛感，但Nero出奇的并不讨厌这种感觉，他的童年乃至今日都很少与人如此亲密接触，Dante从不吝啬肢体上的交流回馈，他的热情似乎天生就能盖过一切冰冷的恶魔特征，比起那些穿着精致昂贵礼服、人模狗样的大贵族们来说，Dante宛如蛇窟里唯一的恒温生物。

“我不会真的那么做……”Nero小声回到，他并非真心想要惩罚叔叔，口头得利只是他试图向对方证明自己在父亲心中占有一席地位的证明，“如果你真的伤到我，Vergil会发火，我不会让自己的不争气而让你受罚，这不公平。”

“我现在决定分你一半冰激凌了，别感动。”

Nero点点头，草莓口味冰激凌也许听上去幼稚又甜腻，但如果和家人一同分享，他会很乐意接受自己孩子气的一面。

Nero看着Vergil走进来，跟往常一样他能从Vergil身上感受到与众不同的气质，在恶魔年龄中算得上年轻的新王身材高挑，皮肤呈冰雪色，棱角分明的侧脸有着异样的严酷，连唯一可窥得内心的窗户也如同被旧时代冰封的月亮般毫无温度。他总是穿着繁复华丽的宫廷式马甲和缎面大衣，精瘦的腰藏在衣摆中，从衣边敞开的腹前露出束在内里的银色十字腰带，上面镶着两块碎钻，会随着角度不同折射出墨绿或藏蓝的光芒。

“Dante和我说你今天表现得不错。”

“他可没这么和我说。”Nero嘟囔了一声，他的叔叔会在战斗训练之外的地方表现出足够的大方，只有训练场里，除了漫不经心地傻笑和指导外什么都不说。

Vergil点点头，这正是他放心将Nero的训练任务交Dante的原因。“他在重要的地方吝啬表扬，但他很清楚什么时候赞美你的聪明，他的原话：你懂得刀刃与刀尖有何种不同之处。”

“他说舞刀弄枪算不上有艺术性。”

“那只是他骨子里毫无价值的浪漫在作祟。”Vergil的声调突兀冷起来，跟Nero讨论Dante会让他有无形的烦躁感。“狩猎的时候不需要考虑刀尖或者刀刃，也谈不上什么艺术性，你只要成为活下来的那一个就足够了。”他转过头看向落地窗，阴沉的幕帘外无声的雨水融进地面，魔界的植物大多数不需要阳光也能生存，只要雨季如约而至。

Nero跟随父亲的视线望过去，他只能看到湿润的土地，也许放晴后会有新芽长出来，但不是现在。

“你总有一天会接替我的权杖，你将如我一般令人生畏。”

Nero不自觉点点头，没有一丝犹豫：“我会继续和Dante训练，也会认真上课。”

“令他人生畏很关键，”Vergil轻声道，“而你学的很快。”

Nero猛地抬起头，看到父亲脸上隐晦的一丝自豪，那抹快得像闪电的笑容让他感到吃惊又热切，很快便被随之而来的羞愧打乱了信念，尽管他试图重新将意志回归到学习上去，但敲鼓一样的心跳却否定了他。

Nero照常在空无一人的餐厅里用完了午餐，大部分恶魔进食不过是装装样子，而他确实需求人类的食物，除开Dante表现得比他更迫切渴求油炸食品和甜点这点令人费解外，Vergil倒是只会对红茶流露出兴趣。他看着穿女仆服饰的魅魔端下了餐具离开，一时捉摸不透Vergil的用意——这位几乎和生理欲望毫无联系的新王冷的彻底，大部分恶魔都忠于自己的欲望，无论生理还是心理，Vergil几乎像是天生缺陷，不曾持有这部分认知般。Dante还带Nero见识过恶魔红灯街，那次参观叫成年没多久的男孩几乎是掩面而逃一路跌跌撞撞回到了家，后果是有颇长时间里青年的梦境理都是同一张脸的人在耳边低吟喘息，只是五官被氤氲雾气模糊成了未解之谜，叫他心不在焉了一段时间，直到Vergil无意间得知后以Dante被钉在大厅供人观赏三天后结束。

餐厅里挂着Sparda一家的画像，据Dante说过不了多久添了Nero的三人画像就会出现在对面尚空白的墙壁上。他看了好一会那副全家像，也曾旁敲侧击暗示过Dante为何没有自己母亲的肖像，甚至连最不起眼的立式相框里都寻不见蛛丝马迹，平日里知无不言的叔叔只是耸着肩告诉他：“我们有规矩，写得进家谱的人才有资格出现在视线里。”

“难道她不是我母亲吗？”

“生理学上来说，是的。”

Nero咬住下唇：“那她为什么不能出现在这上？”

“至少她该感激Vergil，如果他们结婚，她不仅活着的时候要被挂在画里，死后还得成为陈列室里的展品。”

“他们相爱吗？”Nero问。

“孩子，并不是所有相遇和结合都伴随着爱。”

“骗子。”Nero抿紧了嘴，“人们说只有相爱的人才会结合。”

“虽然我的母亲是个血统优异的Omega，我也确信我的父亲并非是因此才选择了与她结合，但这点对Vergil不适用。”Dante对此毫不意外，他的兄弟在尚年幼时就展露出过分的冷漠，甚至很大一部分恶魔都没这位襁褓中的长子来的无情。而他们的父亲是个在Vergil看来过于多愁善感的恶魔，用他专用的视角来讲作为恶魔，Sparda几乎是不合格的。这也是他们体弱多病母亲早逝后就立刻随着爱人的步伐离开王座导致兄弟二人的童年堪称艰辛的缘故，比起后代更重视伴侣的Sparda像个反面教材一样鞭策着Vergil肩负起王权的重任，还要顾及天性贪乐不知危机的兄弟不要玩丢了小命，这也是为何Dante对Nero居然是Vergil的儿子这件事一直耿耿于怀的原因。归根到底，用他的话来说：仿佛费尽心力采了八千多花垒成举世无双的花园，到头来竟然还不如别人随手丢的青草香甜，只叫人心生败念又不甘服输。

“他说过吗？他对我母亲说过我爱你吗？”Nero几乎要落出泪来，他无法相信自己是无关爱意而生的产物。

“……很抱歉孩子，”Dante长叹一声轻轻拥住了泫然欲泣的侄子，“她甚至没法坐上家庭餐桌。”

Nero紧紧扣住了叔叔的后背，似乎要将残酷现实从身体里挤出去般用力，如果他受过训练懂得如何应付足以击碎认知的危险，那险情就是有价值的。而他还太年轻，他的课程才刚刚起步，就被铁铮铮的事实击溃，而代价是，他开始懂得美好并非总存在于生活中。

“那你呢？”

Nero从Dante怀中挣脱，他仰起头紧迫捕捉着年长者的视线，似乎要从中得到再次稳固心灵的答案：“他对你说过我爱你吗？”

Dante在长久的沉默中眨了眨眼，最终落成难看的笑容，他将宽大的手掌覆在青年头顶缓缓揉搓了一下，又很快无力垂下去：“我只能给你没有答案的歉意。”

Nero站在黑夜草坪上远远看向灯火通明的书房，隔着纱帘依稀见得Vergil的轮廓影影绰绰游离在窗檐缝隙中，就是不肯流出真姿，青年慢慢收起了目光，晚风停止了奏响。


	2. Chapter 2

Nero睡着了，他做了一个梦，冗长的迷雾中有一座移动的古堡，灰色石墙中镶嵌着散发陈旧木材味道的心脏，周围是安静的人们，穿着散发淡色光芒的袍子前进着。那琼林拱起的碉楼明窗里映射着一抹刺眼的银白。即使仍在修普诺斯的怀抱，Nero也知道自己醒后会记着这光景，当暖光透过窗棂，他就意识到了新日的到来，于是便睁开眼。

清晨的城堡似乎多了一分活力，仆人们忙碌的脚步和轻声细语穿过空气从下而上漂浮上来，Nero坐在床上聆听了很久，未能从中寻见熟悉的凉意，只得在沉淀于心壁的失落感中用冥思来转移注意力，这是Vergil教他的，也是那位父亲为数不多肩负长辈责任的时候，因此而显得格外珍贵。几次快速呼吸后外界的杂音突然失去了声响，他进入了一种浮动的意识状态： _将精神凝聚成一个点，脉搏随之扩张，负荷过重的心脏因为血液的流动重新恢复了正常频率_ _……_ _安全感——自由_ _……_ _生物认知的延展通常无法越过常规，也不能避免形式灭绝_ _……_ _阳光停止普照，植物枯萎，动物毁灭_ _……_ _集中意念，一切存在都非永恒，有限范围内追逐源头_ _……_ _本源、神经、信仰——_

Vergil的五官被撕扯开来在意识中滚动，如惊涛骇浪般连绵不绝，冲垮了青年构筑的神经网络。Nero流着泪重新醒来，只有发干的口舌像在不停警示他曾濒临意识死亡刹那，而精神却前所未有的满足。令他差异的是惊鸿一瞥烙入视网膜、渗透进大脑皮层的面孔，像是窥得红灯绿酒霓虹中成年人的肆意情欲，掀开层层夜纱下竟是不近人情父亲的样貌。

 _他一定是疯了才会做这样的白日梦。_ Nero狠狠擦着眼角，直到那片皮肤和肌肉再也无力抵抗苦楚，才涩着泪腺从床上坐起来打算下楼享用时日不早的餐点，大脑却事与愿违发出了相反的指令：跪下。他就这样腿一软、膝盖陷进厚重的毛毯上，被压塌的毛织物发出沉闷的响声，接着就是整个身躯如同灌了铅的金属失重摔下。

“砰！”

头晕目眩的一片白茫中，Nero下意识以为他的腿失去了知觉，等到其他颜色重新聚焦视线中后才发现，连试图感受下半身状况的手臂都像与脑神经链接被切断般，迟迟无法回应他的命令。 _别恐惧_ _……_ _停止猜测，集中意志去思考重要的事，情绪_ _……_ Vergil的眼睛带着刺骨寒芒从空白的思绪中破出，像刺穿大片棉絮般在脑海中发出撕拉的声响：情绪只在无节制放纵时才需要，不管情绪如何，生与死从来都在理智的手中。

这一刻他缓缓平复了呼吸，被打乱的心跳节奏也归于平静，像是完好无碍的常人般，区别只是他仍躺在地上，方才的慌乱更像如今高度警觉的前哨，它会越来越强烈，这感觉在他第一次见到Vergil的时候就渗入全身，仿佛带着不可言说的目的就此潜伏下来，那份灼痛感——Nero深吸一口气，在不可抑制的颤抖中咬破了嘴唇，血味被含在舌尖，此时他闻到了一股冰凉的味道。

那形容并不准确，也并不符合理智规则下对无形气体的描述，很难说这味道属于什么性质、那缠绕其上的寒气来自哪里。但凡闻得到这香气的人会在眼中、大脑里展开一幅从天而降无情月光的大雪，在连绵不绝冰川上跌宕起伏，悬崖在星光中显出峻峭深邃的棱角，黑夜永固，只有不歇呼啸冷酷意志的威严之风穿梭其中，割伤每一个试图望进其中胆大者的双目。

Nero在心脏冒火的同时拼命仰起头、向着门口望去，那是无可辩驳的事实，甚至让他没有时间去哀痛这一扭曲现实，只有不听话僵硬的身体以难堪的姿势停留在地毯上。不能悲哀是身为人的缺陷，对恶魔来说却理所当然的常态，而此时孩子的全部思维只有痛苦两字来回颠簸，他终于意识到：那是Vergil的味道。

_这真有意思_ 。Dante先是这么想，错愕就接踵而至： _这不可能。_ 在他眼里，他无所不能的兄弟竟以一种前所未有过的姿势：面朝着前方、眼睛里的视线被凝固在不远处、身体却随着抬起的脚掌向后迈了两步——Vergil倒退着、离开了Nero的房门。这个认知让Dante的惊恐像从万米高空中被丢下般发出了不可置信的尖叫，但他已经没空去借机嘲讽兄弟难得一见的丑态，因为整个宫殿似乎都震动起来，像有著名的甜点大师在会客厅中央端出了新出炉蛋糕，蜂蜜和奶油的香甜伴随着工蜂勤劳的煽翅声嗡嗡传入每位嘉宾的耳朵、鼻腔、心头。 _他们还没看到，还没人看到那块精致、完美、餐桌上艺术品的真面目。_ 这个想法之后是短暂的侥幸，身体比震惊的大脑更快一步做出了反应，他在第一时间脱下了人类的外壳，随着口中喷薄彰显怒意和警告的咆哮变成了拥有四对宽大蝠翼的赤色恶魔。

兄弟的震慑不仅将整座宫殿内外蠢蠢欲动的食客们敲醒了，同时令只退了两步就无法移动的Vergil浇了个穿心凉。他纹丝不动，只有凸起的青筋如机械似的战栗抖动一下，仿佛沙尘暴中脆弱的树苗，那具象征无上权力的身体比脚下的大理石还僵硬，这帝王全身上下竟只有闪着不明寒意的眼眸还活着。

 _有许多甬道。_ Vergil想着，他的思考速度前所未有的缓慢，他曾在艰苦的童年时期拉着弟弟的手履步蹒跚于紧握钥匙的小道，他手中的重量像一方纱巾般虚无，他曾认定他们兄弟也将如同那风中飘荡、无法捕捉的薄纱一样在难以捉摸的洪流中被席卷殆尽，是从一个遥远过去到不久将来的可能性。生命会以各种形式完结，呈现出脱离腐朽死亡后的嫩躯，自我也会随之更新换代，意识永远井然有序——他不会被任何人影响，包括他寄托于新理念的燔台，上面躺着他的兄弟。

如今在这几乎没有行走的时间中，Vergil平生第一次对自我提出了不可捉摸的质疑，他有那么一秒萌生了生活被折断探索可能性的羽翼，这个念头不仅给他信心，也让他被无名、陌生的情绪包裹起来，他用了颇久才醒悟：是惊慌，是恐惧，是对破碎宏图墓碑的无尽失望。

Dante无从得知他的兄弟只用了短短几分钟就将一切理成了盖上终章的老旧过去，尽管他无法读懂Vergil的内心，但他从兄弟细微的眼神与空气流动里得到了答复。这结果令他悲哀，他终究无法容忍Vergil过早埋没对Nero的期望，这不公平。他觉得必须将这份静谧打破，他无法眼睁睁看着父子俩之间形成一片空白之地，上面只有魔鬼父亲堆砌的否决。

“Vergil！”

Dante喊出来，他恶魔的喉咙里的声音带着滚烫的岩浆，听起来像是某种来自远古山体的崩塌。

“……太蠢了，Dante。”

Vergil终于动了起来，他转过身面向张开全部翅膀的弟弟，丝毫不为所动。

“他是你儿子！和性别无关！”

“他曾经是。”

Vergil说道，似是在陈述某种微不足道的东西，浑然不意他的声音之大，足以令屋内的孩子听得一清二楚。

“别这样——Vergil。”

Dante压低了声音，他试图放下这点可怜的自尊，让他好胜的兄弟得到一些满足，低声下气如果能换来些许同情，他很乐意这么做。

“别蠢了，你知道这不可能——”

Vergil显露出不耐烦的姿态，他已经为此浪费了太多时间，这会儿容不得他重复告诉愚笨的弟弟自己有多失望了。但下一刻他失去了思考能力，像是突然出现在头脑中的定时器，滴答滴答作响，不管他如何思索解析，一切都照常运行，他本可以放眼未来——是母亲烤箱里的香味。

那是幼年Vergil唯一不排斥的甜食，他的母亲即使在数量稀少的Omega中也是异类，恶魔中很少诞生Omaega，天性问题让他们大多数都分化成了Alpha，能力低下的会变成Beta，在高等级恶魔中出现Omage的几率像在魔界中看见一片人间花园般不可思议。像Eva这样特殊到近乎奇迹的存在自然也只有最强的王者才有资格与之匹配。Sparda在求婚当天得到肯定回答时几乎质疑起现实来，直到他们拥有了两个儿子后，这位多愁善感的丈夫才顿悟过来。他不遗余力为妻子营造了她喜爱的一切：包括人类的电器、食材、书籍……Eva曾表示自己大概是因为太过于接近人类才会分化成Omega，对此Vergil表达了嗤之以鼻的不信任，他认为所谓分化性别是本能的渴求，是弱者屈从于强者的表现，但他绝对不会这样告诉他的母亲，他只会摇摇头，拒绝进一步话题，而后就会得到Eva亲手烤的蜂蜜蛋糕。

那是一种镶嵌在贝壳形模具里的小型甜点，Vergil从未表现出对人类食物的喜爱，尤其是甜点。他的兄弟如性格那样与他完全相反，Dante不仅热爱人类的食物，甚至疯狂沉迷各种花式甜点，能将一整个奶油蛋糕面不改色一口吞进肚子，如果不是恶魔强大的消化能力和可以随意扩展的食道，Dante大概在小时候就因为贪吃而噎死了。

只有那小小的、贝壳样式的蜂蜜蛋糕，有着清甜的口感和柔情的芬芳，是Vergil屈指可数愿意品尝的食物。他能从那台母亲专属的红色小烤箱里嗅到不可抗拒的甜蜜，是他出生以来比被拥抱、爱抚、亲吻更为直接感受到情感的媒介，是他不可达到的、在童年时期就永远缺失的空洞。

而今，他成年后的第一次，在兄弟面前流露出毫无遮拦的错愕，他直勾勾瞪着眼睛、紧紧抿着嘴、舌头贴在上颚将脖颈的筋脉拉的笔直，除去父亲离开的夜晚，他几乎快要忘记了如何做出迷茫而愤怒的表情，现在，他终于找回了这部分：关乎无知。

“——你对我干了什么。”

他张开口，语调森冷，有蓝色的火焰在下升腾。

而他发问的对象、他的孩子、Nero就仰着头，胸腔抽搐着断断续续的空气，眼眶泛着鲜红的血丝，没有泪水，他张了张口，终于带着嘶哑的嗓子挤出带着破碎心脏的声音：“……你生了我，”Nero慢慢闭上嘴，张开的同时闭上眼不去看他的父亲，“而我要为此负责。”

 _他的语气里没有孩子的痕迹了。_ 此时他的恐惧和悲痛好像站在一盏炫目聚光灯下，在生日钟声敲响时分，被不可抗拒父亲陌生的视线所融化。


	3. Chapter 3

Dante第一次觉得他需要学会思考，如同Vergil那样思考，他平时最恨的事情反而成了最为迫切需求的技能，这让他哭笑不得同时又深感无力。没人能太过肯定明辨是非，过去总会形影相随，那香气，于Dante而言是美好的回忆，于Vergil……Dante敢对这点肯定，那绝对算不上值得反复咀嚼回味的东西。他猛然想起几天前，就在这件事情发生前，有一队流浪的恶魔从边界来访，他们的领头人尽出难题，Nero表现出跃跃欲试的样子，Vergil默许了孩子出风头，Nero没让他失望，每一次都对答如流，直到对方抛出了略晦涩的问题：“你不亲眼目睹神迹，怎么就判定谁来审判诸君？”

Nero一时兴起，脑中闪过那些枯燥无味的诗句，脱口而出：“‘爱他如爱上天的神，无人赦免。”Dante投射过暗含满意的眼神，他自认无人瞥见那抹小小的得意，但Vergil不动声色的视线从身侧滑过，快得仿佛未曾察觉般。这让公爵大人拉下了嘴，他重新将目光停留在兄弟身上： _他总是信心十足，即便在危座上，也不会流露半点思绪，仿佛天生的硬石头。_

魔帝缄默的样子令Dante回想起流亡的年代，他又瞧瞧Nero，这个孩子聪明又机敏，他飞速学习着父亲的一切，包括思想、行为、控制欲……这算好坏半掺的苗头，一旦雏鸟展开翅膀，他飞起来的姿势、对抗气流的方式、对于险情的评估就会被深深影响。人们只有在各尽其责时才能将生活形成完美得循环圈，这需要每个人都清楚自己在体系中的定位，Vergil在培养继承人，而Nero……Dante摇摇头，他不确定这个孩子是否想成为如他父亲那般的统治者，但他确实在以此为借口拉进两人之间的关系，无论小伙子目的如何，他的顺从让Vergil这个新手父亲处在相当舒适的位置，因此对儿子有种下意识宽心地放纵。 _如果_ _Vergil_ _只是想要一个傀儡，他更愿意娶那个倒霉的人类女孩，将脆弱的她推到王座前，令所有人认为这是你情我愿的结果。_ 这种认知令Dante不寒而栗……他狠命克制内心咆哮地冲动，在迟疑间想起了Nero。那个孩子，他不会是Vergil的一种手段，亦或者一种盲目的结果，他是……Dante透过银白的睫毛向上看：年轻的孩子毫不遮掩展露情感的海浪，轻柔而小心，年长者面无表情接受了这潮气的安抚，他们如此之近。

红衣大公无法否认这场景令恶魔热泪盈眶，他几乎就这么做了——伟大总是转瞬即逝，不会始终如一，而身处高处的人必定会体现出自我寄托之物。很久以前Dante相信他是Vergil的那部分信托，是他强烈自嘲里同时监督精神纯净度的品质，那时他们还都是孩子，Sparda的突然离去就像天空轰然坍塌的缺口，黑暗从头顶溢出，蓝色被搅成灰色，行走的路时刻伴随鲜血。兄弟裹着斗篷引路在前的姿态在脑海中翻腾起来，就像老旧留声机咿咿呀呀在轻唱，在宽阔的平原上，成群的草丛呈起伏有度的波浪，没有艳阳高照的夏日像暴风中的砂石打在脸上，一切都在相互偎依的苦难中过去了。

 _我老啦。_ Dante自嘲起来，已经摸到了回忆边缘冰冷的手指，在兄弟崭新的寄托中生根发芽。而今他已经没空放开自己多余的思绪去寻找过往的每一条蛛丝了，因为此时的悲痛比沙漠中的沙还沉重，留给他和Nero的只有恒定的目标：下一个明日。

 _真理不会产生于无依据的现实。_ Nero缓慢运转着大脑，他的身体比意志更早察觉了当下的事实：即令心灵无法承受的困苦、如某种老去的皮肤褶皱般呈辐射状在神识海中扩散开来。他一动不动躺着，黎明的曙光止步于手边，阳光之下还很冷，是黑夜尚未带走的潮湿、蛰疼的寒气，一如父亲留下的陈述，在他尚年轻的身躯上插入了刻死的碑文。

 _这不公平。_ 他隐忍着，含着泪，却又无处宣泄。成为Omega不是他的本意，但他无法否决每每靠近生父时涌现的冲动，不仅关乎于父子、臣民，更多的是渴慕与沉迷的人之本性。人有眼睛，可无光的地方便无法视物，如果在谷底就看不到山谷的另一头，正因如此未来才显得无限又模糊不清。内心翘首以盼的分化更像是在选择是否与安全、清晰的路途诱惑做抵抗，等真正站在分叉口时，他竟鬼使神差萌生出一刹那的软弱：如果我是Omega呢？如果我能成为弥补那巨大空洞月光的星星呢？幻象使他战栗，这种突兀滑过心头的思想叫天秤不可抑制倾斜，谁也无法分辨到底是自我主宰了身体，还是身体回应了自我，结果顺从了灵魂偏离的轨道，使之成为一场‘意外’。

“你会没事的。”

Dante坐在晨光之外，Nero听闻声音只是摇摇头，他的动作幅度之小，如果不是一直紧盯着几乎会错过这孩子的拒绝意图。这让Dante一再失望，那并非源自对Nero，而是自己，同时也有Vergil的份。 _我们面对一切，却不能抵制正在发生的和已经发生的事实，即使有东西会消失，但品尝过那些的我们依旧存在，这才是最悲哀的，你永远也不知道自己在哪一刻、哪一天就被迫放弃或者认输。_ 原因和结果，尽管通常不尽人意又迫于无奈，但至少Nero仍活着，就仿佛Dante一直以来的祈祷真有魔力般，致使在这场浩劫中的家庭没有被生生撕裂。

“……我会失去他吗？”

 _天啊。_ Dante狠狠吸了一下鼻子， _这孩子仍保有纯洁无瑕的爱。_ 怜悯能让Vergil停下来伤害谁吗？哪怕只是一会儿？这样的发问Dante很久以前就被不再想了，如今回忆起来感觉熟悉的却如同每分每秒都这般思考着、焦灼着神经。他突然意识到：他从未真的信任过Vergil的向善之心，即使他们已经有了稳固的王座、安宁的生活、忠诚的追随者……Vergil永不知足。他那兄弟受到惨痛经历支配，从而学会了摒弃恐慌、忘记情感，这让他变得强大又坚固，变得更加偏离他们出生时的模样，除去依稀可寻见血脉相通的容貌影子外，Dante偶尔会在巨大的深夜裂缝中望见兄弟凝固在王座上的样子，陌生的像未曾谋面的路人。

“我们永远不会失去彼此，”Dante站起来走到Nero床前，他犹豫了一下，最终选择了俯下身轻轻拥住新生的Omega：“如果取得天堂的代价是变得温柔，你已经是Sparda家的伊甸园了。”

回应他的是Omega颤抖着、紧紧绞住衣领的手，年轻而干燥，掌纹中渗透出午后木制餐桌上精美甜点的香气，奶白色的餐巾上印着孩子的名字，蛋糕渣掉在其上，留下枫糖浆的津津赤色。

 _他怎么能拒绝这样的孩子呢？_ Dante按压下胸口翻滚的怒意，在这瞬间，阳光终于动起来，从地平线上升，各种色彩随着它的移动在广阔天地间闪烁起来，岩石缝中传来鸟儿的歌声。

他记得爬过沙丘顶的感觉，裸白的日光蒸发了汗水和理智；手掌与膝盖被砂砾划伤；上半身披着已破破烂烂的斗篷、下摆被撕扯掉的部分缠在头上，露出一缕缕银色发丝；那被伤痕与污渍消磨的脸上还睁着蓝中泛银的眼睛，残留下来的干涸淤泥延伸至脖颈；即使是布料包裹下的皮肤也有着深浅不一的血凝成块，攀附在绽开的皮肉上。他慢慢将手伸到沙堆里，撑着不让身体倒下，过了一阵儿东倒西歪站起来，然而即便是这样蹒跚狼狈的行动中，仍彰显出他不肯丢弃的矜持和规范，使得他更像一个破落的王者，而非逃犯。

“我是Vergil。”他对着无垠的沙漠说道，声音里带着被细沙摩擦过的粗哑，沉稳得像一块深埋地底的花岗岩。“我是这片土地的统治者，如今是，未来也是。”

 _我是名正言顺的王。_ 他意识到自己的神志开始溃散，而在即将要一头栽倒的同时头脑却前所未有的清明起来：思维不能长期固定在单一的轨道里，当试图选择新的岔路时，总有为难的境地在等待。一个系统中有多少生命就有多少生存方式，人类，恶魔，他们只是用不同的本能做着相同的事——包括分化：统治者与被统治者。性别构成了家庭、社会、世界，而其中的人……你永远不可能夺取镶嵌在命运里的东西，这是物质性质的，是生命的循环系统维护着万物平衡，而Alpha与Omega，是自我吞噬者的头与尾，一切灵魂在其上运转，不可分割，亦不可剥离。

他以为自己会跳脱衔尾蛇的符号，所以他选择了平凡的人类作为延续王权的载体，他自负于强大的意志力与智慧，深信所谓吸引不过是可悲动物情绪的外漏，是低效率又粗鲁的本能，只有下等生物才会沉湎被信息素控制的境地。

此时此刻他已经是王座上无可置疑的绝对权力象征，宇宙最持久的原则才向他抖落外袍：是意外，也是误差。

这姗姗来迟的结果措手不及打翻了他的王冠，一同落地的还有国王引以为傲的矜持与骄傲：他的儿子是个Omega，是天生就该屈从他者的弱虫。那个男孩，他像命运的火炬，在名为Vergil的海浪上疾行，无数次雷电与风暴都没能将他打翻入底，如果他曾渴望看孩子深陷海底，那他就会不止于鞭策和督厉。事实是，他对这子抱有极大期望，即使仅限于象征永恒统治的地位。

如今他闭上眼，就闻到那古老回忆中蛋糕的清甜。太阳从斜坡爬起来，照亮了远处淡褐色的岩群，空气浮动着五彩斑斓的光泽。那记忆中被刮伤割裂的疼痛已然消逝，新的伤口在他失去继承人的这天缓缓攀上心房，新生的芦苇容易死去，破开沼泽地寻找新苗头时总要伴随巨大危险——

 _他是个_ _Omega_ _。_ 这念头就这么扎根进大脑，Vergil微微收起了眼睑，瞳孔就此潜藏进暗影乡，他摩挲着爱刀的金镡，那字眼就如同毒药般扩散开来，鼻腔里尽是蜂蜜味。


	4. Chapter 4

一切恢复如初，仿佛那日动荡的盛宴未曾发生一般，但Nero感觉到身边的一切都展现出有迹可循的变化：无人再对他抱有尊重和敬意。当恶魔们意识到他不再立足于统治者的地位上时，本性就显露无遗，而致使他们还毕恭毕敬装模作样的是什么呢？他思考着，即便是处在这样尴尬的境地也未能消抹思维的前进。当他在窗边看到Berial对Dante投去隐晦的敬畏时一切就了然于心了：他们还不确定要向谁发起挑战。

如果他的叔叔将要标记他，那么觊觎者就需要向这位公爵发起挑战——而Dante的厉害几乎无人不知无人不晓，他曾亲手终结了Mundus短暂的王者时光，虽然也有窃窃私语对坐上王座的是Vergil这件事颇有微词，但这并非是其他人对Sparda兄弟的标准评判：他们更乐于相信王座上的那个人更值得恐惧。而如果是Vergil来标记他......萌生这个想法令他惊慌，又有角落里散发出丝丝窃喜的轻笑。待到迟钝如他意识到不对劲时，那股甜味已经要顺着无处不在的缝隙被风卷入空气里了——Nero拼命跑向了自己的房间，他靠在紧锁的大门上缓缓滑倒地面上，汗水顺着耳后皮肤向下淌流进了衣领，沿着锁骨依附于胸膛的皮肤停留在乳尖，圈起腿时才发觉裤裆已经被浸湿了，有腻人的味道从胯间飘出来。他感到羞耻又震惊：那只是一瞬间忆起父亲偶然间外泄的气味，就叫身体产生了不可抑制的连锁反应。 _这是个信号_ _……_ _也是最可怕的预言。_ 他冒着冷汗收紧了大腿，将全身的力气向下压去，湿润感并未因此减退，反之像是抗争者一样越演越凶，令他才成熟的身体发出阵阵叫唤。Nero第一次意识到成为一个Omega意味着什么：是渴求被支配的本性，在适者生存的残酷丛林里成为一种昂贵又有用的菟丝子呼唤着不会被吸干的寄生物。而馈赠是，种子会随之播撒于大地，伴着迟来的风和一同散落的蒲公英，成为延续生命的祭道。

被迫接受认识自我的王子堪堪从凌乱的生理行为中挣脱出来，他喘着气，用绝不肯承认的方式——臆想这里有一名足够强大的Alpha、用冷冽的信息素包裹住刚发芽的嫩腺、亲吻着、安抚着、直到它满足陷入酣睡。而他也不愿认识到这一切抚平浪潮的幻象来源于迄今为止、唯一能够辨识的味道：那属于Vergil。

Nero站起来整理好自己的衣服，他必须在下一次热潮来临前得到有效的庇护和抵御手段，这一切无法指望从他分化以来就不曾谋面的父亲，Vergil的冷漠刺伤了这个孩子内心最柔软的地方，即使如此他仍可悲的以刽子手的气息来填满空乏的精神和肉体。

他需要Dante的帮助。

“如果你用来和魅魔们玩的时间能空余出一个孩子的诞生，我就不会如此辛苦了。”

Vergil的声音清冷如刚落下的雪花，Nero被迫止步于Dante的房门外，他在一瞬地紧张后用大拇指甲扣紧了虎口，这方法很有效，Vergil教给他的自控力开始运转…… _多可怜，这时候我竟然还需要他，需要他传授给我的一切。_ 他一边这么想着一边放慢了呼吸悄悄靠进黑暗中，侧耳倾听。

“你拿我当王座的备用品？视我的孩子为第二保证？”

“你很清楚，Sparda的血必将永远持续下去。”

“够了Vergil！你简直不可理喻！”

Dante咆哮出来，他面对毫无人情味可言的兄弟语调里更多的是失望。

“如果当初你能够分化成Omega，也不会演变成如今的局面了。没有人类的女人，没有半血的子嗣。”

 _人类的女人，那使他蒙羞吗？_ Nero慢慢吞咽了喉咙里积攒的空气，他对自己的母亲一无所知，而就有限信息的反馈来看，Vergil更乐意视她为一场伟大实验中的小白鼠，这之中只需要结果。

“你在说什么？别告诉我你疯了。”

“没人知道错误是怎么发生的，倘若你，我的弟弟，成为一名Omega。”

“Vergil！父亲将力量平分给我们！没有偏袒！你很清楚——”

“这正是我们该考虑的问题，为何出了差错？你没想过吗，Dante。”

“你还在分化的时候是我出去迎战了Mundus！你没忘记这个事实吧！”

“因为你的错误——让我延迟了，我们本该是最般配的兄弟，这点在稍早的预言里就提及过了。”

“你宁可相信该死Malphas的水晶球也不愿意承认我是个与你匹敌的Alpha？”

“我说了，意外是最基本的原则，你我都无法抗拒。”

Dante陷入了长久地沉默，他无从得知逃亡那天的兄弟是以何种想法将他庇护于羽翼之下的，现在看来就算追究其根源，也只会让过往变得更加残破不堪，他只能选择忘记这如同笑话的真心。

“但生活总有转机——”Vergil的声音变得缥缈起来，像被凌晨大雾淹埋一样叫人无法琢磨其中的含义：“Nero，他是个Omega。”

“是啊，我还能说什么呢？就算你要因此生他的气——”Dante猛然止住了话语，他的胸腔里爆发了恐慌、愤怒、混乱和震惊，这使得大脑迟来的反应变得尤为重要，而身体进了前所未有的临界状态，腺体里流淌的岩浆几乎要冲破表皮喷射出来，“你疯了——Vergil！”

“我们都知道这将是既定的未来，正如他自己所说的：他要为此负责。”

“他还是个孩子！甚至是你的儿子！”

“他是Omega，”Vergil打算终止这毫无意义的争论，他从来不需要寻求他人的同意来做决定，而这个念头一旦生根发芽，就无人能阻，这是他与生俱来的特权，也是他本能的强大之处，“这就足够了。”

他们的声音不再被空气传播，Nero已经从阴影中逃离，他捂着耳朵一路跌跌撞撞跑回了自己的房间，任由思绪被分扯成两半，一半留在方才漂浮残酷话语的黑暗里，另一半盘旋在脑海中，与内心做斗争。

整整一晚，回忆不断涌上心头，他拒绝了女仆和Dante轮番前来用餐的邀请，他无法承受在这备受煎熬的时刻看见Vergil的脸，即使他从未如此渴望看一眼他的父亲。他了解家庭的方法与众不同，在这满是无情魔鬼堆中观察到的结果既精准又有误差，这让他饱受困惑又总能重新燃起信心。他曾在无数次仰望高耸云端时瞥见遥远的幻境，然而当现实降临时、当未来步步逼近趋于眼前时，认知仿佛有了自己的生命，自行繁衍出了种种变化，那不可抗拒的结果仍然存在，自我与无我也同行，笼罩在这一切上方的是心底最为纯净的慕求，是出生以来就缠绕的诅咒。

“善良和残忍总是一致的……”Nero喃喃道，这很奇怪，想法在大脑中绕了一个弯，这让他开始自行解读起Vergil的用意，甚至为这可怖行径标上了金光： _他无法坦诚表达爱的意图，这是否是他尝试保护我的举措？能够让_ _Dante_ _不感到受辱——被迫与他的侄子结合，又不会让这份血、属于他的血被外人指染的最好方式？标记我、标记他的孩子_ _……_ _直到我生下新的继承人为止？_

等他被夜晚刺醒，就对自己神识中的深刻变化感到震惊——仇恨会具备形态，睿智会冲淡爱欲，如果不去潜入残忍与善良合二为一的深渊，就无法得知什么叫无情。他应该害怕Vergil，因为他将被毫无人性地剥夺自由意志与身体所有权。而这想法刚刚冒出头，那沁脾的冷气就顺着记忆窜上来，向往远方的意念被生生留在了原地，季节变换闪过视线，结成晶的气味于悬崖顶上落下，砸碎了他玻璃般剔透的心壁。

“……我看到我将爱给予他，”Nero抽噎着，对着空无一人的深空黑夜啜泣，他圈紧了自己，那香味如幽魂般不肯离去，他知道没人听得到，但他必须说出来：“这是我要做的事。”

 _现在这种子已经在大海里了，它会不靠日光、不靠淡水、不靠土壤、不靠微风、随波逐流播散自我，将从海底生出一片草原，我就是其上唯一的树。_ Nero低头看到一条缝，一个世界不着痕迹流动着，而他在极度痛苦中直观面对王冠的重压，心怦怦跳着，在睡熟之前瞥见相拥的人，在赤道上，留下拖长的痕迹。


	5. Chapter 5

自Nero分化后Vergil选择性对一切变化视若无睹，包括蠢蠢欲动的恶魔、焦虑的兄弟、水晶球…… _那时的预言还算数吗？_ 这念头从他的儿子成为Omega后变得频频闪现在眼前，像一段段被割裂过去的征兆，提醒着他曾错失的遗憾。Malphas给过年幼Vergil一个令他心动不已的预言诗，那时他尚不明白命运总有偏差，一度信任这毫无根据的魔法，视为未来道路的奇迹与新生，所以他将弟弟放在无尽苍穹之上，作为金苹果前行着，直到那比他更早来临的分化，令他充盈野望的信念破碎一地。

在遥远过去Vergil的意识发生了变化——这不仅源于他父亲的离去、王座下得背叛、无止境地逃亡……环境改变了他的认知结构，世间一切像透明的数据一样涌入了大脑，而那台冰冷的机器开始作用它精准的计算力让每一个项目都扩展、分析。他回忆起最后一次看到Mundus和那些黑色盔甲们的场景，那些奇怪的恶魔们散发着硫磺味，还有不明言语感的生硬，像是金属下只有空洞的黑，没有肉体，没有灵魂。 _那是仿照什么东西做出来的呢？_ 他思考了一下，他从不在毫无意义的事情上浪费脑力，他愿意在这紧逼死亡的道口停下脚步让这件事不停徘徊，说明他的感觉在告诉他： _这是有价值的。_ 越是富有探究性的真相，背后往往伴随巨大代价，而危险作响时，他却想着： _我爱我的父亲与母亲，这点无人可疑，但我不会哀悼，他们的离去只是一条重要到改变行径的信息，而我会寻找新的道标_ _……_

他转过头，他的兄弟，同样年幼的男孩正亦趋亦步踩着他的影子，见到兄长的脸，就露出微笑，毫无防备。 _这就是根源，_ 年长的兄弟想到。他们的身形被月光剪裁成轮廓分明的模样，他们融合在与家人分别的逃亡之路——而地方只是地方，思维不会停止前进，家庭曾给了他乐土，现在这一切化成灰烬，他们都没有为此流泪。

事已至此，逃离并非屈从，而是本能，无论他再怎么抑制，大脑依旧在飞速工作，那些细枝末梢铺成了无尽的网络，关键处填写着兄弟的名字。我 _得将他视为新的答案，我需要他，正如他需要我，彼此不分。_ 但那并非是少年Vergil的真心话，他紧紧护着胞弟不外泄一丝情感，其根本目的是为了更加宏大的愿图，而单纯无知的弟弟正毫无疑虑地跟随着兄长的脚步，浑然不觉他正镶嵌在Vergil对王冠期待的宝石中，成为一个不知真假预言里神圣的羔羊。

现实是年轻魔帝的美梦于兄弟奋战中悄然碎裂，他只能咬住牙在身体巨变中挺过比生理更灼热、更愤怒的精神巨浪，直到它们被理智藏在虚假的冰层里，焚烧着其下一切关乎选择、认同、感知的思绪，从此他不再相信所谓既定真理。

而Nero——他是那么确信这个伴随着又一宏图愿望出生的孩子会成为他最得意的、粉碎虚妄过去的成品，他给予Nero一切关于储君该有的技能、学识、思考方式、精神洗练，甚至为此还佯装为慈爱的父亲一角，默认纵容了Dante作为叔叔的放肆行径。当他理想中的王位继承人就那么赤裸于白日、散发着甜点的香气、仰起头看过来时，Vergil感受到了陌生到难以寻觅的情愫，充斥了整个腔骨，他的髓液几乎要从脊缝中迸出、融化那部分肉、那部分血、那部分骨。 _那是个危险的信号。_ 尚年轻的Alpha被生理冲击逼退了两步，他还不懂真正的吸引为何物，孩子的母亲只是他从适宜群体中筛选出来的育儿床，他们之间没有感情，没有亲吻，甚至没有交流，而现在，他失去了交流的能力。

 _他该多么失望啊——他本该非常失望的。_ Vergil僵冷的咬肌里裹着渗血的牙关，他紧紧扣着Yamato的刀柄，感到目贯在啃咬着掌心，在一阵猝然疼痛后松开了发硬的手指，他低下头凝视过去： _母亲喜欢三色堇。阳台下方花园里种着一片人界来的娇花，父亲就穿着滑稽的黄色连体工装衣、举着花洒在一片肥料泥泞中对着上方的妻子微笑，然后他将视线转向伏在窗台上的兄弟俩，笑得更加灿烂。_

Nero一直处于一种麻木混沌的状态，他的情绪在连续数日都不见Vergil后终于跌落谷底。虽然Dante一再保证他的兄弟只是惯例前往边境处理微不足道的麻烦，这看起来和刚成为脆弱Omega的儿子相比似乎毫无优势，却干脆利落从心生渴慕无法自抑的孩子身边夺去了父亲。有那么一刻Nero产生了近乎于憎恨的情绪，那只是瞬息万变的刹那，而餐桌另一头的Dante居然诧异地看过来，孩子快速低下头遮掩住了表情，他的叔叔比他想的还要敏锐。他当然还不清楚那只是由于未形成自我保护机制Omega的信息素在乱飘，努力用自己的味道裹住侄子气息的Dante能够清晰感知其中的一切变化，包括对Vergil瞬逝的恨意。

 _他比我想的还要在乎_ _Vergil_ _。_ Dante感到一阵无力，这棘手的相吸力叫夹在中间的无辜人筋疲力尽，他成为Alpha的日子比Vergil还久，对这无法抗拒的生理行为再熟悉不过了。区别在于，为了能更好的自控，他经常混迹于红灯街，以此来锻炼那讨厌的无法自持；而洁身自好的Vergil……他可没勇气想象自己邀请兄弟去逛窑子的场景，且无论理由如何，这只会被Vergil视为一种挑衅尊严的举动，结果通常不会太得人意，可能还会附加一些糟糕的兄弟关系后遗症。Dante发誓他们的家庭环境已经足够糟糕了，尤其在Nero没能如Vergil愿成为一名Alpha之后，所有的相处模式都成了堆砌在小心翼翼积木上的重量，稍有不慎大家就一起粉身碎骨。

最令人不齿的是，他发现Nero和Vergil之间有着近乎完美的同步率——这意味着，分化成Omega并非孩子单方面的潜意识行为，更有可能是身为Alpha的Vergil也在暗自寻求着相同血缘的配偶。这点当然是在他们不算愉快的日后谈中了解到的：Vergil当时确实将Dante视为某种极度重要的东西。现在看来那可不是亲爱的弟弟或者相依为命家人般简单，而是有着更深层、更可怕的目的。每每想到这儿，Dante都觉得不寒而栗—— _我的兄弟大脑里蛀了疯虫，而我至今才察觉到。_

“我想……我应该这么做。”

“什么？”

Dante飞速扯回思绪，他的侄子展露出做决定的样子，一览无遗的年轻脸庞上闪动着某种无法言说的红光，年长者第一时间就意识到了： _他知道自己在做什么，他不是来寻求答案的，他给了自己一个无法更改的结果。_

“父亲，”Nero舔了一圈嘴唇，那唇瓣湿润又富有生机，让人能够感受到其中饱含水分的弹性，又在考量靠近时能嗅到多少芬芳，这是Omega天生就有的特性，他们能在不经意间做出具有诱惑性的一举一动，“他想要......我。”

Dante眨眨眼，他似乎比侄子还疑惑，迟钝又愚笨，像个痴呆儿，努力在理解这句话里每一个单词的含义。

“我们中有人与众不同……”Dante觉得嗓子发干又刺痛，说起话来都磕磕绊绊，他完全失去了平日潇洒不羁的做派，更像课堂上考试不及格的差生，耷拉着耳朵等待老师的教训：“但这不需要谁来负责，Nero……”

“你知道的，你知道他会这么做。”Nero打断了他的叔叔，他第一次表现的如此迫切、无礼、还有一丝焦虑，他的大脑在快速理清这迥异的家庭关系： _Dante_ _不希望这件事成真，但他很清楚自己无能为力_ _……_ _父亲、_ _Vergil_ _做事从来不需要征得谁的同意，就算我们拒绝他，他仍有千万种方法使得结果如他所愿。最好的办法是顺从，我们、我需要顺从他，本能的冲动有时候是真的_ _….._ _而感情，一直都是真的。_

“……告诉我这不是谁的逼迫，不然我发誓——”

“我发誓，我心甘情愿。”

Dante定定看了一会他的侄子，那小子脸上找不到一丝谎言的痕迹，认真的无法辩驳，这才是最令他痛心疾首的部分—— _他是听从了本性屈从血的源头呢？还是真心愿意为此付出年轻、无暇的灵魂呢？_

现在他已经无从得知孩子的心思了，因为他知道他的兄弟得逞了，一个只用些许温情就虏获了男孩的可恶魔王。

 _我们的家庭关系还能糟糕到哪去呢？_ Dante想着，一种虚弱的情感像退潮一样渐渐从心脏上离去，他动了动手指，最后还是在试图抬起前就无助垂落。


	6. Chapter 6

他只穿着一条内裤躺在床上，孤独大屋里只有平缓静谧的呼吸声，除此之外剩下的都是冷空气，那寂寞徘徊在胸脯起伏间，令皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，连乳头也冻成了僵硬发黑的疙瘩。这夜色床褥上的Omega双手平放在身侧，身上的肋骨和肌肉线条通常都很健康、饱满、柔和，此刻缺像制作失败的戚风蛋糕一样凹陷下去，在落地窗稀薄的月光里显得尤其苍白。Nero呆呆盯着天花板，一圈又一圈的彩釉形成巨大的空中漩涡缓缓流动着，里面夹杂着所有关于王权、地位和历史的碎片。他倾听着屋外时缓时快的风声，默默地数着心跳的每一秒，任凭无尽孤独慢慢渗透进躯壳，这无异于自取灭亡——他已经保持这样整整一天了。  
Vergil并未如Dante所言那般无须多时就回来，至少在Nero漫无目的往来于自己和父亲的房间两头好几日后，男孩干脆一头扎进平时难得被允许进入的寝室里。开始他还保持着敬畏之心，仿佛父亲的身影会随时出现在门口，拖长的影子会遮盖他的全身，其中还暗含无声又冰冷的怒火。很快他便意识到：Vergil可能永远不会回来了。这只是个毫无根据的猜想，源自于男孩被漫长无望守候折磨的魂魄，即使Dante多次告诉他没什么能让Vergil把王座轻易拱手让出，就算他的屁股没坐在上面，他的意识也一定会停留在那里，俯瞰整个魔界。但Nero仍被数日不见渴求面容的相思病痛击到难以自持，他在自己构筑的拟巢里迎来了一次发情热，而巢穴就建立在Vergil的床上、被褥中、枕堆下。  
得益于魔王近乎变态的个人隐私空间，Vergil的寝宫被Qliphoth的结界包裹着，除非流着Sparda的血，否则没人能嗅到一丝一毫气味、也无人能越过着可怕魔树的防护。Nero在充斥着父亲残留不多气息的床铺上将头深深埋进羽毛枕里，狠命吸着鼻子，每一次横膈膜的用力都会让臀缝张得更大，被主观带动的欲念催出了一股细长的溪流，连他自己都能清晰闻到自己的味道了。甜到发腻的香气正透过Omega的腺体、皮肤表层、铃口肆无忌惮地脱体而出，他在汨汨汗水中靠着鼻尖仅存的微凉保持着理智尚未断掉的风筝线，虽然他拼命用手上下撸动着挺直的茎体，全身却依旧止不住地发抖。他在灼热的浪潮里跌宕起伏，张开嘴一下又一下撕咬着枕套，直到口中塞满了干涩无味的羽毛时，才在压抑地叫唤中溅射了一片白液。Nero喘着粗气随着咳嗽吐出了紧贴在舌头和软腭上的羽绒，他跪坐起来回过头望去：没有人。没有Vergil。只有一片腥气的碎星散落在深色床单上，随时间推移慢慢干涸，只留下了无生气的冷骸。  
之后他拉起褪到膝盖的内裤，提了两下后平躺在床上，等待着所有者的临幸，期待着一场也许无关情爱、只有因果的征服与献祭。

  
午夜时分一如固体般的冷气在细碎摩擦声中于门缝下窜进来，尚未沉溺梦境的Omega早就睁开了眼睛，眸子在黑暗里闪闪发光，竟生出一抹骇人的亮度。待门被推开后，Vergil就着淡薄的烛光出现在现实边界，轻得仿佛一抹幻象里的幽魂。  
“还在刻苦用功吗。”  
他的父亲问到。  
“……是的，但我想听的不是这个。”  
他像新生的兽，发出了有生以来第一次抵抗。  
“知道陷阱在什么地方，这是避开它的第一步。”  
“我知道。”  
“一对一的格斗中，佯攻尤为重要。”  
“我知道。”  
“而战斗没有穷尽的时候，你的任务是——”  
“继承它，这我都知道。”Nero快速接过了话，他第一次因为说话而心砰砰跳，他已被冻僵的身体不听使唤，只有嘴巴越来越伶俐，“而你已经放弃那个选项了。”  
Vergil沉默了一会，在似乎有无尽又似乎只有片刻的时间里他才正视起躺在自己床上的男孩：“……那你还来这儿干什么？”  
“给你新的选择，”男孩舔舔嘴，他覆在床褥上的五指随之屈起，将那片纤维搅成一团，“承认吧，你想要我。”  
说完他闭上了眼睛，最后一个音符通过空气传播出去的刹那脑子里有一团火焰猛然涨大，发出噼里啪啦的声响。爱是一种神秘的力量，它会蒙蔽一切有关理性的部分，而此时我已经不敢相信自己说了什么、那判断又是否正确了。我们会走向深渊吗？会沦为单纯的动物，只因为交配而交配？  
“……”  
Vergil没有回应他，Nero预感到了，这一刻他在一片漆黑中看到父亲转身离去的未来：“承认吧Vergil！”他大吼出来，声带里刮出一丝血气，“你想要我！你这胆小鬼！”  
终于，Nero的努力换来了收获。  
他感到一座冰山向他靠近，一团轻柔的冷气包裹住了身体，而已经冰冷泛青的肉体却在这之中渐渐恢复了血色，他紧紧封闭着眼睑，在父亲怀里颤抖起来。Vergil低下头，只见怀中男孩脸上的麻木、虚弱、怀疑与愤怒开始减退，樱色的唇瓣因恢复生机而变得富有光泽，像一汪水滋润了双唇，在夜里黯淡的光线中闪动着诱人的水波。不一会儿Nero终于愿意睁开眼，他轻轻闷哼一声，眼中充满泪水，有数次似乎打算抬起头，最后还是瑟缩着埋进了自己的胸口。  
而Vergil的不作为令他产生了一股强烈的憎恨：他是个Omega，这房间充盈着他数小时前还未能完全散退的甜味，他已经用所有的时间来做准备——成为父亲的配偶。而这看似坚固的决定在这毫无反应的怀抱中立刻变成了脆弱的白纸，他心里的羞耻本该泯灭在幻想着父亲爱抚的高潮中，此时却像个丑角那样带着刺耳的笑声重新爬上来，他被这无动于衷的石头人迫挟着、在喉咙里淌起滚烫的眼泪和酸楚的胆汁，呛得他几乎无法呼吸。  
“Vergil……”  
他抖如筛糠，指骨突兀的几乎要脱离肉皮刺出去，那惨白的指尖抖动着抚上了Vergil的脸庞，将微凉的轮廓捧在掌心，而饱受折磨的声音里充满了悲伤和痛苦。最可悲的在于，当他真的触及到父亲的一部分时，下体就不知廉耻分泌出阵阵香甜体液，他的雌巢本能的为Alpha做出了欢迎的姿态。黑暗让他专心想着一件事：爱。他还能听到被蹂躏的羞耻心逐渐变弱的叫声从遥远的某个地方传来，那声音并不属于现在，他将那惨叫想象成地狱里的歌声，跟着默唱了几句后终于抬起头，对上那双银蓝色的眸子，一片星河云雨从中倾泻而出，他终于读懂了那片夜空的意义，身体停止了发抖，就这样，儿子将唇送了上去——

  
他被分开腿时只是发出悄声呜咽，父亲冰凉的指腹摩挲向下停在穴口，花唇呈一片片绽放的万华镜，肉褶每一寸缝隙都填满了蜂浆蜜色，他本以为第一次会迎接手指的亲吻，结果就在猝不及防中被Alpha的肉茎猛地穿透进去。  
“啊啊啊啊——”  
Nero像一头受惊的野兽，被毫无征兆撕裂的痛楚令他挣扎着想要逃脱，而Vergil身为恶魔的外结早在第一时间就死死咬住了男孩的外阴，Nero双腿乱蹬全身不停晃动，直到花肉被顶撞两次后就成了迫不及待地缠绕。Omega的花蜜为入侵者喷涌而出，灌溉了苗床上的所有的嫩瓣，为生育而形成的宫口在一次次抽送刺探后终于蠢蠢欲动张开了一条缝，那像盛大华贵宴会的邀请函。因为发情而生出倒刺的龟头剐蹭着一片片肉壁、所到之处引来男孩阵阵呻吟和更多的蜜香，汁水顺着内腔因撞击动作而慢慢流到外口，彻底打湿了庭前的软肉和Vergil的外结。而此时Alpha铃口外侧的触发刺已经摸上了孩子的内巢唇——  
“不、不不不——等、等Ver——”  
Omega在被Alpha的触刺轻戳的瞬间睁大了眼睛，他被情欲热浪搅浑的大脑突然清明起来，他还没准备好……  
“呃——！”Vergil无视了求饶的男孩，顺从着本性毫不犹豫对着细小的宫缝重重撞进去，那冲击令身下的男孩倒吸着气猛然拉长了脖颈，血管青筋毕露无遗，被扯成曲线的腰身显得脆弱又柔软、甚至异常迷人。  
“……我没听清楚，”Vergil就这样卡在男孩的内巢半路，他的声音告诉对方实际上他也不算好过，但仍有余力自控，他伸手捋了一下因汗水与热气散落的发丝，棱角分明的五官在氤氲的芬芳中被揉成了圆润、慈爱的幻影，“你叫我什么？”  
“……哈……呜……呜呜……”Nero拼命摇着头，他啜泣着、小腹跟着快速抽动，这让软肉下包裹着父亲凶器的雌巢更加难捱，他试图扭动腰去暗示Alpha不要停止动作，却被识破的Vergil一把扣住了下身，甚至作为惩罚还缓缓将阴茎向外抽离了一点。  
“别、别......！求、求你了……爸爸……爸爸！”  
Nero紧闭着溢出泪花的眼睛，错失了父亲近乎柔情的笑意。下一刻Vergil终于如他所愿直直顶进巢床深处，炽热的快感一浪接一浪袭来，时间没有给予怜悯给Omega恢复的机会，甚至连求饶都生生卡在深喉里，只有在无情、猛烈的撞击中拼尽全力喘着稀碎的气，大涨的口被干涩的空气侵犯，只有滋滋水声和啪啪拍击声交融着奏响征服者的号角。  
Nero感觉似乎整个世界都在被肏弄的震荡中翻滚，响彻在整个宫殿，飘过平原山谷，顺着海洋直到地平线尽头。他在不分上下的颠倒中窥见花肉们嬉笑着、颤动着吐露出大片黏腻的蜜汁，不仅大腿根的白肉和父亲的略显可憎的外结、臀下的床垫也早已湿得发出阵阵香气，仿佛它本身就是一块海绵蛋糕般。  
“……啊……哈、啊……Vergil……V、爸爸、爸爸……”  
男孩被剧烈的侵犯模糊了意识，不知道什么时候他已经被整个人翻面被脸朝下迫趴在床上、他的父亲抓着他的脚踝像仇人那般用肉刺不留情钉着自己的孩子。那烂熟的软肉被带出时，淡粉的血丝和泛着银光的潮水就顺着小腹向胸口流去，此时紧紧贴在巢穴花蕊上的阴茎终于展开了内结，结刺像真正的凶器那样扎入芯肉上——  
“啊啊啊！好疼！好疼——！”  
“嘘——”  
Vergil在Nero瞬间就被迫褪去血色脸颊上覆上轻吻，这少有的温情极大抚慰了男孩受伤的痛楚，他们静止了片刻，待到情欲重新蔓延上来后Vergil才重新动起来，这次他先是贴着外蕊肉打了个圈，直到孩子忍不住在叫声中射出后，Alpha终于借着内结的稳固性以前所未有的力度狠狠撞进花心中央，在Nero因为刺激失声两眼泛白的同时、龟头在芯肉地吮吸中喷出大量精浆。  
就在Nero因被喂饱的心满意足中打算彻底睡过去同时，Vergil的舌头缓缓舔上了他的后颈，在他用阴茎彻底标记男孩的同时薄唇中露出的犬齿也深深扎入Omega的腺体——  
“——呜！”  
吃痛的男孩终于流出了炙热的泪，在只有两人的破晓前他们终究属于彼此。


End file.
